Healing Hearts
by Spikes Bint
Summary: Faramir & Eowyn fic based on restored scenes from the extended version of RotK. Would have put it in the movie section if I could have found one for the movies of it. my first LotR fic so please be gentle


A/N The first scenes of this story are set around a restored scene to the extended version of Return of the King.

**Pairing:** Faramir/Eowyn

**Rating:** G

Healing Hearts

Faramir watched her, unseen, as she gazed out of a window, her face upturned towards the heavens. Her loveliness was enhanced by the soft light of the approaching dawn, which shone on her waist length hair. It reminded him of a golden sunrise and he itched to run his fingers through it. She turned to look at him, suddenly aware of his presence. Their gazes locked for, but a moment. He felt the air leave his lungs at the longing he read in the depths of her eyes. The admiration he bore her swelled within his chest, she did not look on him as if he were the lesser man as his father had done. He ached, recalling those moments as he had come out of unconsciousness and had seen his father looking at him with the love he had craved these many years, but it had been too little too late. Here was a chance to be loved for what he was, not what he was expected to be. Shaking off his unhappy thoughts, he returned them to the vision of alluring young woman before him.

He had often seen her in the time they had both spent being nursed back to health. He had heard of her courage and bravery in the defence of her uncle. Her spirit was strong; he could see it in the proud tilt of her head. She smiled at him shyly, and he felt his heart drawn in by her just a little more. Unable to think of what to say to her, he sighed and walked out of the chamber, a smile upon his own face as he left, knowing that it would not be long before he would return to her and that it would be welcome.

Eowyn felt a sharp sting of disappointment as the handsome young captain walked away. She knew he had noticed her, and now as she watched him leave, Aragorn's words came to her, that the love she felt for him was nothing but a shadow and in that moment she realised it was true. She had found something based in reality and with the hope of it being returned. Faramir was strong and brave and sensitive, and most importantly he did not belong to another. Although they had only exchanged looks thus far, she felt the stirrings inside her of something that her short lived infatuation with Aragon had never awoken. She was ready to love again and entrust her heart to someone who was willing to be its guardian. She wrapped her arms around herself, grimacing as she forgot her bruised ribs. She smiled to herself, wondering how long it would be until he came to her again, hoping that it would not be long…

"Faramir," she whispered, liking the sound of his name on her lips.

Minas Tirith

The battle had been won; the ring destroyed and good had inevitably triumphed over evil. She held his hand in the midst of all the excitement, and as he looked back at her, the sounds around them faded away. They were to be married on the morn, and the happiness she felt was evident in her eyes as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Eowyn felt his sigh, mirrored by her own, not of regret, but of perfect joy.

He still felt a feeling of wonder as he looked down at his future bride, his ring rested on her finger and her love for him rested in her eyes. He stroked her cheek as she smiled up at him, her eyes brimming with unshed emotion. They both turned as they were brought back to the present just in time to see their newly crowned king reunited with his love, Arwen. They smiled, understanding perfectly the emotions running through the lovers, the pain that was felt when apart from each other, and the joy of being together once more as two halves of a whole. Today had been the time of the King, and middle earth, tomorrow would be their day, and the start of their new lives together with the hope of perfect peace and love under their king's new reign.

"I love you Faramir," she whispered in his ear, only for him to hear.

"As I love you, my beautiful brave maid," he whispered back.

"Will you call me a maid tomorrow?" she sighed in anticipation.

"No, I will call you wife," he smiled back, the need for her unmasked in his expression as he kissed her fiercely, their passion for each other unnoticed in the cheering crowds except for one. Aragorn smiled content that Eowyn had found a happiness to match his own.

THE END


End file.
